Conventional diving masks made for SCUBA diving usually comprise four main parts. The first part is a rigid frame which generally is constructed of a plastic material and extends across the width of the diver's face. The frame is used to stabilize the mask and provide an attachment point for the remaining mask parts. Attached to the rigid frame is a flexible skirt usually made of rubber, either neoprene rubber or, preferably silicone rubber, which seals the mask tightly to the diver's face. The skirt is generally molded with a lip that snaps into a groove in the frame, but alternatively, the rubber skirt may be glued into the frame
In order to be useful for SCUBA diving, the mask must enclose the diver's nose in such a manner that the space between the mask and the diver's face can be equalized on descent under water by exhaling through the nose. In addition, the mask must be designed so that a diver can reach and squeeze his nostrils together from outside of the mask in order to aid in equalizing the diver's inner ear spaces. Consequently, the rubber skirt is molded to include a flexible nose "pocket" which encloses the diver's nose.
The frame also holds one or more rigid lenses positioned in front of the diver's eyes. The lenses are usually fabricated from tempered glass for optical clarity and to resist scratching. The lenses are seated in recesses in the frame against a portion of the body which acts as a gasket or against a separate flexible gasket. Once seated, the lenses are held in place with a retaining ring or other suitable device for maintaining a water-tight seal.
The mask is also provided with a strap for holding it on the diver's head, which strap is connected to the rigid frame. The strap is made adjustable by connecting it to the frame by a pair of adjustment mechanisms that allow the strap length to be adjusted to fit to various head sizes.
One problem with such a conventional mask is that the rigid frame is relatively heavy and bulky. In addition, since the frame is relatively large, it prevents the mask from being folded so that it can be carried in a pocket or other convenient location as a spare mask. Accordingly, many divers do not carry a spare mask, but, unfortunately, if a diver does not have a spare mask and his mask becomes broken, the mask is often useless and the dive is ended prematurely if the diver is on a boat several miles out at sea.
Further, the frame often blocks ambient light from reaching the diver's eyes during a dive, thereby contributing to the feeling of"claustrophobia" often encountered by many people during a dive.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a SCUBA diving mask which can be folded into a package small enough to be inserted into a pocket.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a SCUBA diving mask which is relatively light-weight.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a SCUBA diving mask which admits more light than prior art diving masks and thus reduces the feeling of "claustrophobia".